


Sweetheart

by SkyRose



Series: Disney Femslash Week [1]
Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney Femslash Week, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Ella wasn’t sure what to do about her feelings for Tiana. During high school, she only dated one person, and while he was as charming as his name, Ella was left with little romantic knowledge. He had asked her out, so Ella had no clue where to even start when or if she asked Tiana out.~For Disney Femslash Week 2017 Day 1: First





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this Disney femslash fic for this week's day one prompt!

Ella, most of the time, enjoyed her job as a barista. It wasn’t the most exciting job, as the customers were often half asleep in the morning and looking for wifi to stream from in the afternoon. Certainly not a chatty bunch, but Ella could appreciate the small murmuring and sound of soft jazz from the speaker system. The place certainly had a better aura than the fast food restaurants she had worked at as a teenager. Her work clothes didn’t smell like grease and she could still drink coffee, while she had long sworn off fast food from her diet.

The best part of her job was her coworkers, well, one coworker in particular. Luckily, everyone she worked with was pleasant. The shop’s owner could sometimes be a bit stressful to be around, but Ella didn’t see much of him. Ella, most days, shared shifts with Tiana, the kindest person Ella had ever met. Tiana taught her everything she knows about being a barista. Tiana can chat with even the sleepiest of customers and not annoy them. Tiana was the perfect employee.

The two had learned a lot about each other through their work time together. Tiana grew up in New Orleans and is studying for a business degree to open her own restaurant in her hometown. Ella told her about her mess of a family life and her pet mice.

“Mice?” Tiana had repeated in disbelief, one eyebrow raised.

“Yes, they’re absolutely adorable! You should come over some time and I’ll introduce you to them,” Ella had smoothly replied to Tiana borderline disgusted expression.

“I’d love to come over, but not for rats,” Tiana had said with a small smile.

“Mice,” Ella had softly corrected, grinning back.

They were friends, not best friends like Tiana and Lottie. Ella had only seen Lottie and Tiana interact two times, but it was easy to see the two had a special friendship. Ella’s friendship with Tiana was more laidback. They hung out here and there, usually just at each other’s places. They watched movies and shared their favorite songs and one time Tiana convinced Ella to help bake some peanut butter chocolate chip cookies, which turned out marvelous. She even let Ella take most of the batch home.

So maybe they weren’t close enough to be best friends forever like Tiana and Lottie, but they were close enough for Ella to have a huge pining crush on Tiana. And who could blame her? Tiana had cute dimples when she smiled and always knew what shape of lipstick to wear on her soft lips to compliment her skin. Whenever Ella called in sick to work Tiana asked if she needed anything and even when she said no Tiana would bring her coffee or a pastry after her shift. Tiana was always eager to help Ella, and Ella was eager to help back. Everything just seemed so comfortable with Tiana, even when she touched her shoulder, or back, or even, when Ella had expressed some sort of distress signal that Tiana managed to pick up, her hand. Tiana was warm and beautiful and hardworking and Ella couldn’t help but want to be with her. Officially. Romantically. As girlfriends.

Ella wasn’t sure what to do about her feelings for Tiana. During high school, she only dated one person, and while he was as charming as his name, Ella was left with little romantic knowledge. He had asked her out, so Ella had no clue where to even start when or if she asked Tiana out.

~

“Any plans this weekend?” Ella asks Tiana as they clean up. Friday is the only day they work the closing shift, but Ella enjoys it because it gives her plenty of time to chat with Tiana.

“Nothing exciting,” Tiana answers with a small sigh. “Lottie might drag me somewhere. What about you?”

“Well,” Ella starts, feeling her cheeks go pink. “I was wondering if you would want to hang out... or something.”

“Sure, what did you have in mind?” Tiana questions, her eyes focused on the table she’s washing.

“Um, my sister told me about this really nice restaurant near her apartment and I thought you might wanna go with me tomorrow night?” Ella stares down at the empty trash bag in her hands, not daring to meet Tiana’s eyes.

There is a long moment of silence and Ella’s about ready to sprint to the bus stop in humiliation. “Correct me if I’m wrong,” Tiana’s soft voice begins. “Are you asking me on a date?”

Ella shyly looks up, Tiana’s brown eyes stare widely at her. “Oh… I think?”

Tiana let out a gentle laugh as she tosses down her rag to walk over the Ella. She tosses her arm around Ella and pulls her into hug. “I would love to go on a date with you, but one broke college student to another, I can’t afford some fancy dinner. You come over to my place and I’ll cook you something?” Tiana offers.

“That sounds lovely,” Ella says dreamily.

~

Tiana’s cooking is just as good as her baking. There’s some wonderful southern charm in her food that Ella finds her taste buds love. Her heart loves it too, that is with the knowledge that Tiana’s father taught her how to cook the finest dishes Ella has ever had.

As they chat and eat, Ella finds that it doesn’t feel all that different from when they had spent time together before. Tiana smiles more and the compliments seem to flow much quicker. Ella finds her face blushing an awful lot. She tries to flatter Tiana back. Her words stumble a bit more than Tiana’s, but she seems happy to be given the attention.

Ella cleans the dishes as a thank you for Tiana’s hard work. She hums sweetly as she scrubs the dishes. Tiana wraps her arms around Ella’s waist, resting her head on Ella’s back. “Thanks for the nice evening, sweetheart.”

“Thank you for the delightful meal,” Ella responds with. “It was ten times better than any five star restaurant I’ve been to.”

“Oh, have you been to many?” Tiana questions doubtfully, moving to rest her chin on Ella’s chin. Ella laughs, shaking her head. Then, Tiana surprises her by saying, “Same time next week? You can help in the kitchen if you’d like.”

Ella grins, quickly drying off her hands and spinning around to face Tiana. “A second date?”

< “Of course! This one seems to be going wonderfully,” Tiana states. Her eyes search Ella’s face and stop on her lips. Ella hums in agreement, nodding her head. Tiana meets her eyes again. She seems hesitant.

“You can kiss me, if you wa—”

Ella doesn’t get to finish her sentence, as Tiana softly presses a kiss to her lips, halting any other thoughts in Ella’s mind. Arms wrap tighter around Ella and she cups Tiana’s face. It’s such a gentle, pleasant kiss that Ella can’t help the smile her lips pulls into.

Tiana pulls away, a quizzical expression on her face. “What? Am I a bad kisser?”

“No, no! You’re perfect,” Ella assures and pushes forward for another kiss.

A few minutes later, Tiana pulls away again, resting her forward against Ella’s. “So, can I call you my girlfriend?”

“I’d love that,” Ella sighes with joy.

**-fin-**

**Author's Note:**

> Day one done! Six more to go! Yep, I'll be posting a fic everyday! I might give some clues out to what pairings they'll be about on [ my tumblr ](http://skyroseblog.tumblr.com) if you ask nicely. ;) If you enjoyed this one, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
